A device known under the product name PS 200 for detecting an object in a subsurface has a transmitting unit having a transmitting element which is designed to emit a transmission signal into the subsurface, a receiving unit having two or more receiving elements which are designed to receive a reception signal which is a function of the transmission signal and the properties of the object and of the subsurface, a control and evaluation unit which is designed to control the transmitting unit and receiving unit and to evaluate the reception signals, and a display unit which is designed to display the reception signals evaluated by the control and evaluation unit. For detecting an object in the subsurface, the single transmitting element emits a transmission signal, and each of the receiving elements receives a reception signal.